It all started with a wish
by Blue wolf loner
Summary: One simple wish causes mbles to turn into a human . What will happen? Will Dan find a way to get her back to normal or will she be stuck like that forever? Read to find out! DanxHuman!Mr. Mumbles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey , this is my first Dan vs story so I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Dan walked through his front door , exhausted. It was now 9pm at night and he had just finished his latest revenge scheme . All he wanted to do was take a nice warm shower then curl up in his bed and go to sleep.<p>

"Meow." Mr. Mumbles meowed walked up to Dan and rubbed up against his leg.

Dan smiled and petted her head "Hey, I missed you too."

Dan remembered when he got her. When he was trying to get revenge on the Animal Shelter. He saw her on that cage , she just looked so cute and innocent he just had to have her. He loved her ever since he first laid his eyes on her.

"Come on , , let's get you some dinner then go to bed."

Dan then filled food bowl. While she was eating , Dan decided to get in the shower. Soon he got out and put on some pajamas then he and went to his bedroom and got into his bed.

Mr. Mumbles cuddled up next to Dan and he smiled and petted her. "I love you , ."

The kitten then meowed happily and started to pur. Dan smile grow "Sometimes I wish I could understand you." He said although he pretty much knew it meant 'I love you too.' Dan then fell asleep

Little did he know that wish he made would change both his and lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I'm going to upload the next chapter a long with this one. I hope you like this story so far. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-**The next morning-**

The next morning Dan woke up at about 9am. Something was wrong instead of feeling his little kittens body against his side he felt a head cuddled up to his chest. He then looked down to see a women who was a 24 with long wavy black hair. His eyes widen and he screamed jumping out of bed.

The girl then woke up and looked him.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The girl gave him a confused look "What are you talking about Dan?" She then gasped surprized that it come out in her instead of a 'meow'. She quickly look down and she eye's widened , she was now a human! Not only that she was...well...naked. She then quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"How do you know my name !? Who are you!? Where's !?"

"Dan! I... I...I am !" She said.

Dan gave her a weird look "You really except me to believe that!?"

"It's true Dan! I...I don't know what happened!"

"You...you this isn't funny! You are NOT ! I'm not sure who you are but you better get out of my apartment right now or else!"

"Dan please! It is me, please you have to believe me !" She said.

Dam just stared, angrily at her. His hands were balled in fists . He looked like he was about to explode , until he noticed something. Her eyes. They were big bright green innocent eyes. The same eyes Mr. Mumbles had. Dan then gasped .

"Oh my god...it ...it is you! Wh...wh...how did this happen!?"

"I don't know!" She said. "I just woke up like this!"

Dan at a list for words. His favorite kitten in the whole world was now a human. How did this happen? Why did this happen? How long would this last? Would this last forever? , those were some of the questions flowing through Dan's head.

After a minute Dan sighed "Well until we can figure out how to fix this , you need to act like you're an actual human."

"Okay...so how do I do that exactly?"

"Well you should go by a different name but is not really a name that a human on this planet would have ... so is there any name you'd like to be called?"

"Um...Macy." She said

"Okay then...Macy. All you really need to do is just whenever you go outside and someone talks to you then talk back and don't mention anything about being a cat..."

"Oh...okay..." Macy said.

"So...um...do you want breakfast or something?" Dan asked feeling a little awkward. He need to get his cat back . This was just strange. He'll go to Chris and Elise later. They might know what to do.

"Sure."

"Okay then cone on."

"Um...Dan...I'm... I'm ...naked..."

Dan's eyes widened "Oh um you can borrow some of my clothes for now , you know where to find them. I'll just get out so you can get dressed." He said then walked out of his room.

A couple of minutes later Macy come out a pair of Dan's jeans and one of his 'Jerk' shirts. They were a little big on her but they would do for now .

"So um...is cereal okay?" Dan asked her.

"Yeah , it is "

He then got two bowls of fruity pebbles and poured some regular milk in Macy's bowl and then poured lactose free milk into his.

They then sat on his couch and ate their cereal as they watched TV. After Dan was finished he stood up .

"I'm going out for a minute. I have something to do. I won't be gone long after I get back where going over Chris's house to see if we can fix this so don't go anywhere." He saidthen walked out the door.

Dan lied he didn't really have something to do he just needed some time to himself to think about what happened. He decided to take a walk so he could be alone and think.

'I can't believe this happened. How is this even possible? How could my cute little kitten just suddenly turn into a 24-year-old woman over night? It...it just doesn't make sense . Hopefully Elise will know what to do... It's not like I really want to go to her but she's the smartest person I know... if anyone knew how to fix this, its her.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the story so far. I hope you liked it. I hope to update soon so please review!<strong>


End file.
